1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data input devices, and particularly to a data input device with a heating function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data input devices such as a mouse and a stylus are commonly used with computers. However, it is uncomfortable for people to use such input devices for a long time in a cold environment.